Timeline
All of this has happened before and all of this will happen again. ~The Book of Pythia The following timeline includes the events of the series Caprica and how they relate to its parent-series Battlestar Galactica. Key * BTF = "Before the Fall", which occurs in 100YR. These are the approximate dates used in the reimagined Battlestar Galactica television series. * YR = The Colonial (or Caprican) unit of measurement for one year. This is the date system used in the Caprica television series. Category:Units of measurement Prehistory *The planet Kobol is the birthplace of humanity. The inhabitants of Kobol are organized into Twelve Tribes. In time, the humans of Kobol create their own sentient artificial life - organic Cylons known as skinjobs. These Cylons become known as the Thirteenth Tribe. "Sometimes a Great Notion". Battlestar Galactica (TRS): Season 4, created and produced by Ronald D. Moore and co-produced by David Eick, episode 11, Syfy, 2009. 3000 BTF *The Thirteenth Tribe leaves Kobol. When they reach the Algae planet, they build the Temple of Hopes and pray for guidance. Their god shows them the way to Earth. "No Exit". Battlestar Galactica (TRS): Season 4, created and produced by Ronald D. Moore and co-produced by David Eick, episode 15, Syfy, 2009. * At an undetermined time after arriving on Earth, the Thirteenth Tribe learns to procreate and loses their ability to resurrect. Eventually they create Cylons, robots with artificial intelligence and sentience. No Exit, Ibid. 2000 BTF * The Final Five redevelop the science of Resurrection. No Exit, Ibid. * The mechanical Cylons of Earth declare war on their creators and destroy the planet in a nuclear holocaust. After dying in the war, the Final Five download to new bodies in their ship orbiting the planet. No Exit, Ibid. * The Five backtrack the path of their ancestors and find the Temple of Hopes. No Exit, Ibid. * The Five travel to the Twelve Colonies to tell the Colonials to treat their cylons well in order to avoid their cylons turning against them. They knew the Twelve Tribes would continue to create artificial life. The Five do not have faster-than-light speed, so they travel at relativistic, but subliminal, speed. Time slows down for them, but thousands of years pass. No Exit, Ibid. * The Twelve Tribes leave Kobol after a cataclysmic event, the nature of which is now unknown. They travel two thousand light years to the Cyrannus Star System and colonize twelve planets. Mandel, Geoffrey. "The Twelve Colonies of Kobol" map. Technical Advisors Jane Espenson and Kevin R. Grazier, special thanks to Bob Harris, author of "Beyond Caprica: A Visitors Guide to the Twelve Colonies," Quantum Mechanix, 2010. 12YR * The Tauron Civil War begins. William Adama Sr. and Isabelle Adama are murdered by Heraclides forces on Tauron. Joseph Adama and Sam Adama are orphaned and immigrate to Caprica as refugees. 14YR * The Tauron Civil War ends. 15YR * Philo is born. 22YR * Daniel Graystone marries Amanda. "Gray Matters." Caprica: Season 1.0, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, special feature, Eric Stoltz's commentary, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 2:42. 26YR * Daniel Graystone calls in a favor to meet with MicroCap, which has no interest in him. He gives a demonstration of the holoband and walks away with the deal that starts everything. * Zoe Graystone is born to Amanda and Daniel Graystone. * Lacy Rand is born. * Tamara Adama is born to Shannon and Joseph Adama. 27YR * Junius 4: Tad Thorean is born. 29YR * Maius 7: William Adama is born to Shannon and Joseph Adama. 32YR *The Soldiers of the One become dormant. 37YR * Graystone Industries' work on the Cylon Defense Contract for the Caprican Department of Defense goes over schedule. 41YR * Aprilus 9: Ben Stark is caught out after curfew and interrogated by Agent Youngblood from the GDD. She questions why he has wires and detonators in his possession. He says they are for model rockets. He is released. The tape of the interview is mislabeled "Ben Stark'e'." 42YR Maius * Maius 7: Maglev No. 23 is blown up by suicide-bomber Ben Stark, killing himself, Zoe Graystone, Tamara Adama, Shannon Adama, and five-hundred others. * Maius 21: Daniel Graystone meets Joseph Adama outside City Hall. Lacy Rand finds Zoe's avatar in the V-Club. Daniel finds Lacy in Zoe's room. * Maius 23: Joseph represents a client in court before meeting his brother, Sam Adama, to accept payment from the Guatrau. Daniel and Cyrus Xander conduct a test of the U-87, which fails miserably. * Maius 24: Daniel hacks into Zoe's e-sheet and finds Zoe's avatar in the V-Club, but is thrown out of V-World when he follows her. * Maius 25: Joseph takes William to school. Amanda is visited at work by Global Defense Department agent Jordan Duram, who suggests that Zoe may have been involved in the bombing of MAGLEV No. 23. * Maius 26: Daniel persuades Lacy to take him to Zoe's avatar in the V-Club, then forcibly downloads the avatar onto his home computer. The Guatrau instructs Joseph to deliver a message to Caprican Defense Minister Val Chambers. * Maius 27: Agent Duram questions Lacy Rand and Clarice Willow regarding Zoe's involvement in the STO. Daniel, Joseph, and Willie attend a C-Bucs pyramid game, after which Daniel mentions the possibility of Joseph seeing Tamara again. * Maius 28: Daniel scans Joseph to create an avatar for him and explains how Zoe and Tamara might be resurrected as avatars. Joseph declares Daniel insane, but Daniel still asks Joseph to arrange for the theft of a meta-cognitive processor chip from Tomas Vergis. * Maius 29: Daniel delivers breakfast in bed to Amanda. Joseph asks Sam to arrange the MCP theft. Joseph informs Chambers that the Guatrau does not condone his political actions, which is detrimental to the Ha'la'tha, but Chambers insults Joseph before dismissing him. Sam visits the Chambers residence at night and assassinates the Defense Minister. * Maius 30: Lacy confesses her involvement with the STO to Clarice, and learns that Clarice also belongs to the STO. Daniel uses Zoe's program to create an avatar of Tamara . The MCP is stolen from the Vergis Corporation and two Vergis employees are murdered in the process. * Maius 31: Joseph delivers the MCP to Daniel. Joseph enters V-World world to meet Tamara's avatar, but she panics when she cannot feel her heartbeat and Joseph declares the entire project an abomination. 42YR Junius * Junius 1: Daniel Graystone downloads Zoe's avatar into the MCP and installs it into the U-87. The avatar briefly communicates with Daniel through the U-87 before the datastream breaks down. Daniel discovers that Zoe's avatar is gone from V-World. Joseph Adama tells Willie that their last name is Adama, not Adams, and that Willie was named after his grandfather, William, who died in the Tauron Civil War. * Junius 3: Daniel stages an enormously successful demonstration of the U-87 for Caprican Defense Minister Joan Leyte, and coins the term "Cylon." Zoe's avatar later contacts Lacy from within the U-87. * Junius 4: Cyrus and Daniel realize that the U-87 prototype and the MCP chip have bonded in a way that cannot be reproduced with any other robotic unit so Daniel orders the U-87 prototype sent to his home lab for study. Amanda watches home movies of Zoe. Clarice Willow invites Lacy to lunch at her home on Saturday. Zoe's avatar tells Lacy not to tell Clarice about her existence. * Junius 5: Daniel and Amanda attend the Buccaneers vs. Olympia Stallions pyramid game. Joseph accidentally drives to Tamara's school when he tries to pick up Willie. Philo and Drew pack up the U-87 for delivery to the Graystone residence. Joseph returns home to find Willie, as well as an invitation to a memorial service for the MAGLEV No. 23 victims. Jordan Duram visits Amanda to inquire about Ben Stark, and discovers that Amanda did not know Zoe had a boyfriend. The U-87 tries to break free while in transit and Philo calms it. During dinner, Joseph experiences a hallucination of Tamara at the table. Philo and Drew deliver the U-87 to the Graystone residence and the robot breaks off the tip of one of Drew's fingers. * Junius 6 ("Saturday"): Amanda visits Lacy at her home and learns that Zoe intended to find a new family on Gemenon. Daniel and Philo discuss the uniqueness of the U-87 prototype. Sam takes Willie to Little Tauron to teach him about Tauron culture and the ways of the Ha'la'tha. He takes a call instructing him to go to a business where he smashes a window. Sam and Willie get arrested. Lacy visits Clarice's family for lunch and Clarice prods Lacy for information about Zoe's computer work. Daniel and Amanda argue about going to the memorial, but Daniel finally agrees to go if Amanda wants to go. Sam and Willie are released from custody and Willie returns home where Joseph questions his absence from Tauron School. Clarice visits an opium den. Zoe contacts Lacy and Lacy visits the Graystone residence to see the U-87. * Junius 7: Daniel and Amanda attend the memorial ceremony. Amanda meets Ben's mother, Natalie Stark, who gives Amanda a package of Zoe's possessions, including an infinity pin. Joseph finds Daniel and demands to see Tamara's avatar again. Amanda realizes that Zoe belonged to the STO and announces to the crowd at the memorial ceremony that her daughter was responsible for the bombing of Maglev No. 23. * Junius 9: Amanda resigns her position at Caprica General Hospital. * Junius 10: Lacy is targeted by fellow students at the Athena Academy. * Junius 11: Daniel works out at the Red Gloves Gym and discusses talk-show host Baxter Sarno with Cyrus. Outside the gym, Daniel is accosted by Sam and Joseph, who demands to see Tamara again. Willie cuts school to spend time with Sam at Goldie's Off Track Betting. * Junius 12: Graystone Industries suffers as public opinion turns against the holoband and V-World. Judge Maximus berates Joseph for not personally delivering a bribe on behalf of Plexico Amarcord. Clarice tries to persuade Lacy to tell her about Zoe's work. Daniel and Amanda discuss her public announcement of Zoe's STO affiliation. . * Junius 13: GDD director Gara Singh berates Agent Youngblood for having interviewed and released Ben Stark a year before the bombing. Duram and Youngblood leak to the press the fact that "bureaucratic red tape" is preventing a search of the Graystone residence. * Junius 14: Zoe wirelessly interfaces the U-87 with V-World and visits Lacy there, telling Lacy not to trust Clarice. Zoe and Lacy find Tamara and help her escape into the Virtual World. * Junius 15: Cyrus and Priyah Magnus try to convince Daniel to appear on Sarno's show to defend his company, V-World and holobands. Tamara parts ways with Zoe and Lacy in V-World. Zoe instructs Lacy to find Keon Gatwick to get the U-87 to Gemenon. Clarice discusses her search for Zoe's avatar with Alvo. * Junius 16: Lacy convinces Keon to help her with Zoe's plan. Daniel takes Joseph back to V-World, but they are unable to find Tamara's avatar. Daniel sees news of the bad publicity against the Graystones. He calls and tells Cyrus to get him booked on Backtalk the next night. Joseph asks Sam to murder Amanda Graystone in reprisal for Shannon's death. * Junius 17: An empty holocafe is bombed. Clarice receives a warning that the Athena Academy will be raided and alerts Keon, who clears bomb materials out of his locker. Agent Duram leads GDD agents on a fruitless raid of the Academy. Sam monitors Amanda from across the lake on the Graystone's property. Philo runs diagnostics on the U-87. Willie cuts school again and returns home. His grandmother prompts him to decide what he wants to do with his life, not when he grows up, but right now. Agent Duram leads a raid on the Graystone residence and the GDD confiscates everything in Zoe's room. Lacy finds Keon at a mechanics shop and persuades him to contact STO operative Barnabas. Agent Duram gets authorization to confiscate Academy students' e-sheets and communications. Daniel appears on Backtalk, debating the morality of V-World with Sarno. Amanda storms the stage in defense of her daughter. Daniel concedes that V-World has adverse moral implications. Amanda learns that Daniel interacted with a virtual avatar of Zoe after her death. Ruth tells Joseph that Shannon and Tamara cannot rest in death until they are avenged, insisting that she could murder Amanda herself. Daniel vows that Graystone Industries will no longer profit from V-World or the holobands. Sam Adama poses as a driver for the studio and offers to drive Amanda home after the show. Sam detours through Little Tauron with Amanda, indicating that he lost his sister-in-law and niece in the MAGLEV bombing. Joseph tries to contact Sam in order to call off the murder, but cannot reach him. Sam returns to Joseph's house and, after recounting the details of a horrific murder, admits that he dropped Amanda Graystone off, safe but scared, at her house because he knew that Joseph would not go through with the murder. Daniel and Amanda discuss Zoe, and decide not to watch their own interview on Backtalk. * Junius 19: Cyrus tells Daniel that Graystone Industries' Board of Directors are holding a meeting to decide whether to replace Daniel as CEO. Willie cuts school again to spend time with Sam at Goldie's Off Track Betting. Joseph gets a call from Willie's principal informing him that Willie has not attended school in a week. Joseph drives to Goldie's to bring Willie home. * Junius 20: Daniel attends the Board's meeting with the U-87 prototype, claiming that holobands and V-World are no longer worth the investment and that the artificially sentient Cylons are the future of Graystone Industries. The Board votes to keep Daniel as CEO. * Junius 21: Joseph takes Willie fishing, but a nearby group of teenagers make racist comments until Willie attacks one of them, beating him viciously. * Junius 23: Joseph and Willie perform the Tauron Funeral Rites so that Shannon and Tamara can rest in death. Afterwards, Joseph gets a visit from Tad Thorean, who believes that Tamara has fallen asleep with her holoband on. Joseph informs Tad that Tamara is dead and Tad flees. * Junius 25: Daniel and Amanda attend a fundraiser where Tomas Vergis corners Daniel and reveals that two of his friends and employees were killed during the MCP theft. Joseph buys a holoband from Emptor Electronics, but cannot get beyond the user menus of V-World. Daniel and Cyrus discuss their acquisition of the MCP and agree that Daniel should meet with Vergis again. Daniel meets with Joseph first to discern who else might have known about the MCP theft. * Junius 26: Another empty holocafe is bombed. Nestor and Olaf give Clarice a swipe drive that can wirelessly steal data from any computer. Clarice calls Amanda claiming to have books of Zoe's that she would like to return, in order to visit the Graystone residence. Sam assures Joseph that nothing can connect them to the MCP theft. Daniel meets Vergis for lunch and Vergis offers him three-hundred million cubits to purchase the C-Bucs. Clarice visits Amanda to talk about Zoe. Amanda shows Clarice the U-87, during which Clarice uses the swipe drive to steal Zoe's sentient avatar program from Daniel's computer. Philo checks his V-Match profile and finds no interested women. Keon meets with Barnabas to arrange a meeting with Lacy. * Junius 27: Clarice updates Alvo on her progress. Daniel and Cyrus discuss Vergis' offer. Zoe interfaces with the computer to send a message to Philo's V-Match. Philo meets Zoe, under the alias of "Rachel," in V-World for a date. Vergis appears on "Backtalk." 42YR Eros Day * Eros Day: Zoe comes out to Philo. He panics and Zoe kills him. Zoe escapes Daniel's lab in a company van, but crashes and burns after encountering a military roadblock. Unable to handle her emotions, Amanda Graystone jumps off the Pantheon Bridge. Forced at gunpoint by Barnabas, Lacy Rand blows up Clarice Willow's car by remote, but Clarice and Nestor survive. Daniel Graystone loses the U-87 defense contract to Tomas Vergis. 42YR Quintilis Quintilis * It has been three weeks since Amanda Graystone jumped off the Pantheon Bridge. Clarice Willow presents Apotheosis to the Monotheist Church. Diego and the Conclave kill Obal Ferras, and The Blessed Mother looks the other way. Tomas Vergis owns Graystone Industries and the Buccaneers. He is on time and budget with the U-87 contract. Zoe's avatar survives in V-World. Daniel Graystone makes a deal with the Guatrau to secure the Ha'la'tha's help in regaining control of his company. In turn, Graystone Industries becomes a part of the Guatrau's company, Obolus Inc. Amanda survived the jump and convalesces in a secluded cabin with Clarice. * Barnabas dispatches Pann, Hippolyta, Keon Gatwick and Lacy Rand to blow up Trojan Spaceport to kill Clarice Willow, but Lacy botches the attempt. Alvo tells Clarice who tried to kill her. In retribution, she kills Pann and Olaf kills Hippolyta. Barnabas kills Keon. Clarice and Olaf kidnap Lacy, then kill Barnabas in an explosion. Jordan Duram tries to convince Amanda that Clarice is STO and therefore is part of the group that killed her daughter. * Tamara and Zoe fight in New Cap City, then become allies. Clarice, Olaf and Nestor imprison Lacy in their attic. Clarice gets information from Lacy about the possible whereabouts of Zoe's avatar program, then sends her off to the STO training camp on Gemenon. Amanda moves in with the Willow family to spy on them for the GDD. * Mar-Beth Willow gives birth. * Suspecting he is STO, Duram gives false information to Gara Singh that Mar-Beth is his confidential informant in the Willow house. Singh gives Clarice the information. She and Olaf murder Mar-Beth. * The Guatrau's daughter, Fidelia Fazekas, is released from prison. She goes to Graystone Industries to check on the Ha'la'tha's interests. She discovers Joseph's and Sam's operation to funnel Cylons to the resistance in the Second Tauron Uprising. * Daniel and Amanda Graystone find Zoe with a vengeful Clarice closing in. The Ha'la'tha turn on Joseph and Sam Adama with tragic consequences. * Joseph and Sam Adama take revenge on the Ha'la'tha. Fidelia makes a sacrifice. Cyrus Xander takes a brave stand. The Graystones go on the run from the Global Defense Department. Gara Singh makes a confession. Daniel, Amanda and Zoe race to stop Clarice Willow's master plan and save thousands of lives before Caprica is changed forever. 43YR * William "Bill" Adama is born to Evelyn and Joseph Adama. He is named after his older half-brother Willie in accordance with Tauron tradition. 47YR * Cylons have been fully integrated into society as a workforce. Daniel and Amanda Graystone upload Zoe's avatar into the first humanoid cylon (skinjob). Clarice Willow is a preacher and self-proclaimed prophet in a virtual Cylon Church. Lacy Rand has become the new Blessed Mother of the Monotheist Church and Odin Sinclair is Head of the Conclave. The Adama family observes the fifth anniversary of Willie's death and dedicates Young Bill Adama to carrying on the tradition of the Adama family and the Tauron way. 48YR * The Cylons revolt against humanity and launch the First Cylon War. "Battlestar Galactica: Blood and Chrome". Created by Michael Taylor and David Eick, series pilot episode, Syfy, 2012. * The Articles of Colonization are signed uniting the Twelve Worlds against their common enemy. (Battlestar Galactica: Colonial Day) 50YR * The Battlestar Galactica is built. "Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries". Written and produced by Ronald D. Moore, miniseries, Syfy, 2003. 58YR * Ensign William Adama (Bill) is assigned to the Battlestar Galactica to begin his first tour of duty in the First Cylon War. He acquires the call sign "Husker." Blood and Chrome, Ibid. * By this time, cylons have developed a part mechanical, part organic cylon - a predecessor of Number Six. The mechanical cylons have evolved to feel pain. Blood and Chrome, Ibid. 60YR * Operation Raptor Talon is conducted by the Colonial Fleet. Bill Adama flies his first official viper mission in this operation. "Battlestar Galactica: Razor". Created by Ronald D. Moore and Michael Taylor, television film, Syfy, 2007. * The Final Five arrive and meet the local Cylons. They give the Cylons biological bodies complete with Resurrection technology in exchange for the Cylons ending the war. Ibid. * An armistice is signed. The Cylons abandon the Twelve Colonies to find their own home world, ending the First Cylon War. Miniseries, Ibid. 100YR * After forty years of peace, the Cylons return to make war and the Twelve Colonies fall. Miniseries, Ibid. Category:Events References